Lampiña
by alessandra98
Summary: La curiosidad de Sasuke mete a Ino en problemas con sus amigas. SasuIno. mención NaruSaku, ShikaTema, KibaHina, NejiTen, ChoKaru


**Lampiña**

 **SasuIno**

La noche anterior Sasuke e Ino, que llevaban saliendo un par de meses, lo 'hicieron' por primera vez. Para el Uchiha había sido la primera vez, con todo eso de ser un vengador no había tenido tiempo para mujeres. Estaba agradecido de haber guardado ese momento para su novia, pero a la vez se sentía avergonzado. Ino tenía mucha más experiencia que él, y bueno, digamos que la primera vez que lo intentaron él se _emocionó_ muy rápido.

Sin embargo, esto no era lo que le molestaba. Sabía que con el tiempo y práctica mejoraría, justo y como había pasado cuando lo hacían oralmente. Para Ino la lengua del Uchiha era sagrada.

No, lo que le intrigaba era un aspecto muy peculiar de la anatomía de la rubia.

Ino era la primera mujer que veía desnuda, y quizás su duda era causada por su escasa interacción con el sexo femenino. Pero aún así, algo le decía que _eso_ no podía ser normal. No era algo desagradable, de hecho le excitaba bastante…era solo que no podría disfrutarlo hasta que aclarase el asunto. Ya llevaba varios meses con la intriga, y no podía contenerse más. Con algo de pavor, decidió preguntarle a su mejor amigo.

-Ehm… ¿Naruto?- el rubio levantó su vista del tazón de ramen. Oh por Kami, no podía creer que le preguntaría eso al Uzumaki. Se aclaró la garganta para aplazar su interrogante. Que condenadamente incómodo.

-No tengo todo el día, teme- molestó Naruto, causando que Sasuke arrugase el ceño. Ok, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Las mujeres no tienen…eh…vellos…allá abajo?- las últimas palabras salieron en un susurro, y el moreno podía sentir su cara arder.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Naruto que no había escuchado bien, o que solo quería divertirse a expensas de avergonzar a su rival-mejor amigo.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de 'no te hagas' y Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa perversa.

-Claro que tienen, teme- replicó antes de sorber el resto de los contenidos de su plato. Esto es lo que Sasuke había creído, después de todo los hombres también lo tenían. Mas la afirmativa de su hiperactivo amigo solo logró confundirlo más.

-Ino no tiene- murmuró. ¿Sucedería algo malo con su novia? Su comentario causó que el rubio se atragantara con su comida. Sasuke tuvo que golpear su espalda para ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad.

Naruto tomó un gran sorbo de agua antes de volverse hacia el Uchiha, la sorpresa todavía en su rostro. -¿Ni un solo pelito?- preguntó algo alto, atrayendo muchas miradas curiosas.

Sasuke se hundió en su asiento, estaba seguro que su cara tenía el color de un tomate. Había algo malo con Ino y ahora lo había divulgado a media aldea. Aún así negó con la cabeza para responder al rubio.

-¡Eres un suertudo!- gritó Naruto dándole una palmada en la rodilla. La reacción tomó al último de los Uchiha totalmente desprevenido. ¿A que se refería?

-Sasuke eres más teme de lo que creía- bromeó Naruto al ver la expresión confusa del otro. –A las mujeres, como a nosotros, les salen pelos en todas partes. Bueno, quizás no en la nariz. Pero, ¿alguna vez has visto a alguna chica con las piernas velludas? ¡No! Es porque se depilan.

 _Oh._ Claro. Ahora se sentía como un pelmazo.

-Pero no todas se depilan _esa_ parte. Es muy complicado, al menos eso me dice Sakura-chan siempre.- continuó Naruto. – Que Ino haya hecho eso por ti, teme… ¡eres un suertudo!

Al moreno se le llenó el pecho de orgullo. Vaya, había sido un tonto en preocuparse. Ya comenzaba a imaginar como podía compensar a su rubia por el esfuerzo.

Naruto aprovechó que Sasuke estaba distraído para robarle su tazón de ramen. Dudaba que el moreno lo necesitase más que él.

xoxo

Había tenido una larga jornada en el hospital, y nada sonaba mejor que pasar por la tienda de dulces y recompensarse con dango. Su estómago rugió a medida que caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Calma, le dijo, ya pronto llegarían.

Sin embargo, a una cuadra de la dulcería fue detenida por una horda de kunoichis. Sí sus semblantes eran indicativos, una horda de muy molestas kunoichis.

-¡Cerda!- chilló la pelirrosa que encabezaba el grupo. –Vas a pagárnosla.

¿Qué? Ino no recordaba haber hecho nada para molestar a sus amigas en los últimos días.

-¡Sí!- corroboró Temari, que estaba cruzada de brazos. –Has hecho nuestras vidas muy problemáticas.

Ino viró los ojos, Shikamaru había contagiado a la kunoichi de la arena con su jerga. Pero la rubia de Konoha no se iba a dejar acusar cuando ni siquiera sabía el pecado que había cometido.

-¡Ustedes son las problemáticas! Quítense de mi camino- ellas no querían verla con hambre.

Karui se paró firme frente a ella –Estas dos tienen razón, no vas a ninguna parte hasta que terminemos contigo.

La fiereza de la morena le intimidó, pero seguía sin entender. Ni que si hubiese acostado con sus novios.

-Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando- gruñó. Fue Tenten la que respondió.

-¡Tu vagina es el problema!- los ojos azules de la Yamanaka se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué coño dices?- reclamó.

-Es que…-comenzó Hinata, algo apenada de tener que hablar de esos temas a luz del día en plena calle. Pero aquello también la estaba afectando a ella y debía hacer algo al respecto. Sin embargo no tuvo que continuar, ya que Sakura retomó donde había quedado.

-Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que te depilas allá abajo, cerda- exclamó molesta – Y ahora todos nuestros novios pretenden que nosotras también lo hagamos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, Naruto lo divulgó y hasta Neji me lo ha pedido- agregó Tenten.

-Y Shikamaru

-Y Chouji

-Y...Y Kiba

Ino pasó su mirada a cada una de las kunoichi que la rodeaban. ¿Todos estos hombres sabían del estado de su _cuquita?_ (Sí, Ino todavía se refería a su zona íntima con el nombre que usaban en la niñez). Oh, Sasuke iba a sufrir esa noche. Sí es que ella lograba sobrevivir la furia de estas cinco locas.

-Ok, ok lo siento- fingió estar afligida, las otras mujeres bajaron su guardia. –Siento mucho que yo sí sepa complacer a mi hombre y ustedes no- les sacó la lengua, antes de echarse a correr en la dirección opuesta.

-¡CERDA!- chilló Sakura.

Los aldeanos ese día tuvieron entretenimiento gratis al ver a la rubia mentalista ser perseguida por toda la villa.


End file.
